Movie Night
by DragonPhoenix18
Summary: It's movie night with the gang, and it's Hiro's turn to pick. So, Hiro being Hiro, he picks something scary. Will he be brave enough, or will he go to his brother for comfort? Tadahoney at the end. Gogo is not in this. Hiro is nine and Tadashi is nineteen. hope ya like!


**~Dragon~ Hello peoples. So i decided to make a Hamada Brothers series. They'll probably all be cute, fluff stuff i don't know yet. Hope you like my story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or the characters. If i did Tadashi would still be alive and him and Honey Lemon would be together. :)**

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi Hamada were getting ready for movie night with their friends. Hiro was so excited because tonight, tonight was his turn to pick the movie. Hiro was sure that since he was only nine years old his brother and his friends think that he'll pick some kid movie. Oh, they don't know how wrong they are.

Tadashi had just started popping the popcorn when he turned to his little brother, who was stuffing gummy bears in his mouth. Tadashi rolled his eyes and chuckled. His brother sure loved his gummy bears. "Hiro?" Tadashi asked, watching as Hiro froze in mid stuff. "Have you picked out a movie yet?" Hiro nodded excitedly and held up the movie he was holding. Tadashi grabbed it out of his brother's hands and looked at the cover. He frowned once he saw the title. " _The Undead Rising?"_ Tadashi looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure Hiro, I mean, it's an R rated movie?" Hiro nodded and swallowed the gummy bears in his mouth. "Come on Tadashi. Of course I know its rated R." Hiro said, with a roll of his eyes. "That's why I picked it." Tadashi shook his head still looking at the movie. "No, Hiro I don't want you watching this. It's too scary for you." Hiro looked at Tadashi with a frown. "Come on, please Dashi." Hiro folded his hands, stuck out his bottom lip, and gave Tadashi the puppy dog look.

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Oh no. Not the puppy dog look, anything but the puppy dog look." Tadashi pleaded, but it only increased the look. Hiro's lip trembled and he started sniffling. Tadashi ran a hand over his face and muttered, "Unbelievable." He snuck a peek at Hiro, who had tears in his eyes, then quickly closed his eyes again finally giving in. "Fine, we can watch it." And just like that the tears were gone and the sniffling stopped, as the little boy jumped up and down.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

* * *

Hiro sat on the couch hugging his knees to his chest. "Why did I pick this movie?" he thought as he heard a blood curdling scream. Hiro gasped when he saw a girl in the movie get her arm chewed off by a zombie. Hiro looked at his friends to see their reactions. Wasabi and Fred were asleep so they didn't react, Honey Lemon was on her phone, and Tadashi was watching the movie with a bored expression on his face. Hiro turned back to the movie. "I could scoot over to Tada-. " Hiro shook to get that thought out of his head. He was not going to act like a scared little kid in front of his college brother and friends. Hiro was still watching the movie, thinking that he was ready for anything the movie threw at him. He was so wrong. As soon as he settled down a zombie jumped out of a tree and started to eat the people down below. Hiro screamed and jumped into Tadashi's lap, hiding his face.

Tadashi jumped, surprised by Hiro's reaction, but quickly wrapped his arms around his little brother once he heard him crying. Tadashi rocked back and forth, trying to sooth him. Honey Lemon had looked up from her phone and was next to Tadashi, also trying to calm the little boy. Tadashi smiled at the girl gratefully. Wasabi and Fred, who were woken up by the scream, were looking at the scene with a small smile and decided now would be a good time to leave. They said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

Hiro had finally settled down and had fallen to sleep in his brothers arms, with his feet propped up on Honeys lap. Little snores would often come out of the small boys mouth, and the two adults would chuckle and coo at how cute it was. Honey had laid her head down on Tadashi's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence. She felt a little pressure on the top of her head and she realized it was Tadashi, who had fallen asleep, resting his head on top of hers. Honey smiled and closed her eyes again, letting sleep take her.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it peoples. Review please, it don't matter if you don't. :)**


End file.
